


One More Shot

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't move on but the other does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Shot

**Author's Note:**

> i'll leave it up to you to wonder which one He was.

He's everywhere and nowhere at once. His scent on the empty side of the bed and on the hoodies He left behind. 

Everything serves as a reminder for what they once were, who they used to be.

The grief is still fresh, even though it was nearly a month ago. He knows he'll never get over Him, knows he never can. He was his soulmate, his other half.

But He was gone.

He tries to move on but he slips into drinking. He makes bad decisions and wonders if He is doing as bad as him.

Obviously not, because he sees Him kissing another man in a coffee shop one day. It breaks his heart all over that He got over him.

He starts to forget how He tasted and the scent of Him fades, he forgets how His voice sounded and how He felt.

It finally starts to sink in that he'll never know those things again.

He withers away, unhappy and alcoholic, dying years and years and years later, still bitter and lonely.

The other marries and leads a happy life and has children and grandchildren and never thinks about him again.

 


End file.
